


Temptation

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, creepy abuse red flags, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo invites Hiccup over to his house for a game of chess and seduces him.





	Temptation

Hiccup looked nervously over his shoulder as his Uber drove away. He hoped he had the right address. The house was big and sprawling, and the garden looked immaculate in the light from the front steps. There was an iron gate that he found unlocked, and then a stone path leading from it to the house. Professors had big salaries, so this had to be the place.

Hiccup was still anxious when he made it up the steps and rang the doorbell. He took his phone out of his pocket, contemplating telling Fishlegs where he’d gone.

The door opened and he slipped his phone back in, already forgetting about it. 

“Ah, Hiccup, so good to see you!” Viggo greeted him. “I was afraid you weren’t coming.”

“My Uber driver got lost,” Hiccup explained. Viggo stepped aside and made a gesture for him to come in, so he did. The front door opened onto a polished wood landing. Hiccup couldn’t see what was down the stairs to the left, as it was dark, but up the stairs on the right was a spacious living room, and most likely a dining room and kitchen.

“My library is downstairs,” Viggo said, watching Hiccup’s gaze. “I assume you’d like to see it sometime?”

Hiccup adored books, wondered what kind Viggo had. He nodded.

“Well, the game is set up in the dining room,” Viggo told him. He gestured towards the stairs. “Up you go.”

Hiccup ascended, Viggo following behind. He took the time to look around when he made it up. His house was big, but it was still interesting to see how other people lived, especially this man whom he knew so little about. 

Viggo walked past him and led him past the living room and kitchen to a well lit dining room. The table was dark wood, made to seat eight people. At the end closest to the door was a chessboard, two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine.

“May I offer you some?” Viggo asked as Hiccup seated himself, reaching for the bottle.

“Oh, I can’t drink.”

“Pfft, it’s just one glass.” Viggo raised his eyebrows in temptation. It was an attractive look; Hiccup decided to give in. 

“Alright. I’ll try some.”

Viggo sat across from Hiccup once the drinks were poured. His pieces were black. As Hiccup looked at them longer, he realized they were all marble.

“This is a beautiful set,” Hiccup commented. He picked up the glass, looked down at the wine a little skeptically. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. The smell was strong and bitter.

“My grandfather gave it to me,” Viggo told him. “It was his once.” He saw him hesitating with the wine. He laughed lightly, the precursor to a joke. “I assure you I didn’t poison it.”

_ Damn, is my anxiety that obvious?  _ Hiccup didn’t mean to be nervous, but he’d never been to a professor’s house before, and Viggo was enamoring in his mannerisms and easy in his looks. Hiccup rather liked him. He was sure the way his hands were sweating meant that he had a crush. Which was stupid of course. He shouldn’t have a crush on a professor.

Hiccup laughed, hoping it wasn’t shrill, and took much too big a gulp of the wine. It tasted like vinegar and grapes, but he swallowed. It made his throat burn and his eyes water. He tried not to gag when putting the glass down.

“Easy,” Viggo said. “It takes some getting used to.” He took a relaxed sip of his own. “Now, would you like to start?”

Hiccup nodded, making a face at the aftertaste. He reached up and moved his first pawn. 

They talked throughout the game, Viggo asking Hiccup the usual questions: how old he was (18), what his major was (engineering), why he’d picked the college (he wanted to get away from home but also not be super far away, and they’d given him a good scholarship), what other things he was interested in (drawing and movies. He didn’t mention that he considered himself a huge geek and occasionally cosplayed), if he had siblings (no), and so on.

Viggo was winning like last time, and that frustrated Hiccup a little. He wanted to win, prove that he was as intelligent as this man seemed to think he was. He didn’t think downing more wine helped, but he thought it would be rude if he didn’t drink it. 

Viggo won. Once he knocked over Hiccup’s king, and he looked up and smiled at him. 

“That was a stimulating game, don’t you think?”

“How’d you win again?” Hiccup asked in slight frustration.

“More practice.” Viggo stood, leaving his empty wine glass at the table. “Come. Let’s talk more.”

They went to the leather couch in the living room. Hiccup took his wine glass with him, feeling like it would be rude to not finish. He felt a little awkward sitting on the couch with Viggo. He didn’t know how close was too close or how far was too far. He settled on a separate cushion than him, hoping that was correct. Viggo didn’t comment on it. His right arm went casually around the back of the couch, almost touching Hiccup, but he did it like it was a usual position for him, probably not noticing that he was almost touching him. 

Viggo let him keep talking, asking him questions about the topics he was interested in. He even let him go off about engineering without getting the bored, glazed look in his eyes that most other people did when he spoke about it. 

“What about you?” Hiccup asked after much inquiry over himself and probably too much about engineering. Then he drew back a little, realizing that he’d maybe overstepped a boundary. It was all well and good for a student to tell a professor about themselves, but no one ever asked the professor for personal information. That was only given if the professor talked about it freely.

Viggo didn’t actually seem to mind. He looked away for a moment, pursed his lips in thought, clearly wondering what he should and shouldn’t tell. Hiccup couldn’t help looking. Those lips were… no, no. He couldn’t feel attraction to a professor. That wasn’t attraction. Just… aesthetic enjoyment. Yeah. 

“Well, in truth, I came here to get away from my older brother,” Viggo began. “He’s a mindless brute. Always has been. Not interested in any intellectual endeavors. I needed the room to make something of myself outside of his shadow.”

“How’d you do it?”

Viggo’s voice grew a little quieter as he continued talking, and Hiccup leaned in as he sipped his wine. There was something that made Viggo so compelling to listen to. Viggo told him of how his family already had money and he had used it to invest in and even run different businesses, how he’d risen above others in academic successes and gotten a Master’s Degree in business, all things that Hiccup expected a professor to tell a student. There wasn’t much personal about it.

The conversation turned back to Hiccup and what his past had been like, though he hardly had as many years as Viggo. At first he felt silly sharing stories of high school with someone so much older than him, but Viggo was looking at him so intently with his deep brown eyes, nodding, commenting, showing interest. Hiccup was so caught up in his gaze that he didn’t look when he emptied his wine glass and went to put it on the coffee table. Once that was settled, he shifted closer to him.

Hiccup didn’t know how long they talked. He hardly noticed until he was inches from Viggo, but the man’s voice had gone deeper and quieter. It was a soothing rumble that added to the pleasant buzz in his head from the wine. Viggo’s hand was on his knee, and that was fine and welcome. 

The longer this went on, Hiccup found himself studying Viggo’s lips more and more. They were plump, and the dark facial hair around them looked soft. They moved so nicely when he spoke. 

Silence. Tension and bated breath. Hiccup knew what was going to happen but was denying it. How could this even be happening? How was this his life right now? 

But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was real. His eyes flicked to Viggo’s, and there was want in those depths. Hiccup hadn’t enjoyed being looked at like that before, had only gotten that from people he didn’t like. He knew his own eyes were questioning, hesitant. Viggo moved a little closer. Their thighs touched. Hiccup looked at his mouth again.

A movement from Viggo, and then he was feeling it against his own. Those lips felt just as nice as they looked, and Hiccup’s eyes slid shut. He didn’t know what to expect: a quick kiss or a long one. He didn’t want it to end, because he didn’t know what he would do once it did.

Luckily, it wasn’t quick. First it was just an almost-chaste pressing of lips, and then there was movement, a tilting of the head, a slight opening of the mouth. Hiccup’s hand was moving and he didn’t know where it was going until it landed against Viggo’s face. Facial hair tickled pleasantly at his hand, at his face.

Viggo reached up his hand to touch him in the same way, his other hand moving up his thigh a little. His hands were big and Hiccup very much liked that. His mind accidentally wandered to what big hands could be an indication of, and heat surged in his stomach. It came in a quick flash and then left a tingling, and he tried to tamp it down, but then the kiss turned open-mouthed, wet, and Hiccup enjoyed that immensely. There was something sensual about the way Viggo’s mouth felt against his, about the way he moved it and the sounds that their actions created. Hiccup had made out before, but not in a good long while, and was worried he was awkward and clumsy about it. Viggo took the lead though, kissing slowly, teasing his tongue at parted lips but not yet dipping inside. That denial of going further had blood and heat pooling in Hiccup’s cock. He wanted Viggo’s tongue, wanted everything. 

They broke apart for the barest instant to breathe, and the hand that had been on Hiccup’s face moved down, trailed gentle fingers over his neck, pressed flat against his chest. Hiccup sighed when next Viggo kissed him, moved his hand to the back of his head to grasp at his short hair as best he could. Viggo’s tongue darted into his mouth, but pulled back, and Hiccup felt him smile as he briefly parted from him. Hiccup grasped at Viggo’s shoulder with his other hand, groaned quietly in frustration. That earned him an amused huffing noise, and he would have felt embarrassed, but they were kissing again and he was finally granted Viggo’s tongue. He let out a muffled moan as he took it. Viggo hummed against him as he slowly explored his mouth. Everything about what was happening was slow, and Hiccup almost wanted it to be frantic, but he felt like that would ruin whatever this was.

Viggo’s hand was creeping up his thigh as the other remained on his chest. Hiccup knew there would be a visible tent in his jeans at this point, but he was too aroused to care. He was reveling in the taste of Viggo, of his unique, heady musk that surrounded him. It was intoxicating and it made him not care about his body’s reactions. 

Viggo squeezed at Hiccup’s inner thigh, and that had Hiccup making a pleased sound and holding onto him harder. He wanted his hand to go higher and a bit to the right, wanted it to settle right where he was aching and wanting.

Another break to breathe, and then Viggo was licking his way back into his mouth. He’d already been bold with his actions, but he grew bolder, planting his hand right between Hiccup’s legs above his jeans. Hiccup inhaled sharply through his nose, took Viggo’s face in two hands. Yes, his hand was good there, perfect. He made a grabbing motion, fingers curling under his balls, and Hiccup moaned. He wanted to stop and take a moment to realize that he was being fondled by a college professor, but that would ruin it. He could think about everything later when his desire was taken care of. And this was definitely desire. Viggo was undeniably attractive, and especially good at what he was doing.

Viggo squeezed and caressed, and Hiccup began panting more than he was actually kissing. He hadn’t been touched here by someone else in quite a while, and the last time it had happened had been unwanted. He’d been afraid that that experience would ruin all others for him, but it wasn’t at the moment. He wanted Viggo’s hand under his clothing, touching naked skin. 

Viggo sighed contentedly against him. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?”

That had a thrill shooting up Hiccup’s spine. His cock throbbed and he wondered if Viggo could feel that.

“Yeah.” The word came out hoarsely, so Hiccup nodded, opened his eyes to meet Viggo’s. God, the lust in them was so attractive.

“Excellent.” The word was almost a purr. He patted Hiccup’s cock, making him inhale sharply. “Leave your shoes here.”

Hiccup was quick to kick off his boots, and he took his socks off too for good measure. Viggo was more patient about removing his shoes, but then he was standing, holding out his hand to Hiccup, and he took it, followed him out of the living room and down the hallway. The wood was cold on his bare feet.

They came through a closed door on the right, and the room was dark, but Viggo knew it well. He released Hiccup’s hands, and he was just a shadow as he moved, dark against dark. He turned on a lamp by the side of the bed, casting the room in dim yellow light. Hiccup took a moment to look at the bed now that he could see. It was king-size, which made sense for a man of his size and with his kind of money. The comforter was a deep blue that Hiccup rather liked. The carpet beneath his feet was a spotless white.

Viggo returned to him, took him by the waist, and kissed him deeply. He turned him around; the backs of Hiccup’s knees hit the bed and he went down onto his back with Viggo on top of him. His weight was real and affirming. This was happening, and Hiccup wanted it to.

Hiccup’s cock practically  _ hurt  _ as Viggo’s hands went down and undid his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Being undressed by someone was awfully arousing to him, though it had never really happened before.

His hand pressed against him over his underwear, and Hiccup’s face flushed when he remembered what he’d put on. The quote from Gandalf in  _ The Lord of The Rings  _ “You shall not pass” was entirely laughable in this situation. It was written over the crotch. Hopefully Viggo wouldn’t take the time to notice.

Viggo’s mouth moved down to his neck, so Hiccup tilted his head for him. His neck was an erogenous zone, so the feel of a hot mouth was lovely. The hand that wasn’t on his cock pushed his shirt up, rubbed a thumb over his nipple. All the sensations made Hiccup moan, and he pressed his hips into Viggo, who made a pleased sound at the action. 

Hiccup reached up, began undoing buttons on Viggo’s shirt. His hands were shaky and clumsy, and he gave up completely when Viggo curled his hand around his shaft, still through his underwear, and rubbed up and down, dragging sweet friction through his skin. He jutted his hips into him, clutched at his shirt, moaned loudly. 

“Careful not to wrinkle that,” Viggo said against his neck, and though the words weren’t sexual, his deep voice had him tingling. Heeding Viggo’s words, he released his shirt, settled for placing his hands at his thick waist. 

“Mm, you’re bigger than I expected,” Viggo purred, squeezing him hard, almost to the point of pain, and Hiccup liked it. He felt like a mess from pleasure and need, and he didn’t even have his clothes off. Viggo kept rubbing at his nipple, moved his head down to kiss at his chest, and Hiccup whined. He wanted everything Viggo could give him, wanted it badly. His nipples were as hard as his cock now and sensitive to touch. 

“And what about you?” Hiccup panted out. He hadn’t felt his cock yet, even through clothes.

Viggo curled his lips in an attractive smirk in answer, then released Hiccup’s length to unbuckle his belt. Hiccup felt himself leak onto his underwear. He wanted it off of him.

A button, a zipper, a shuffle of fabric, and then Viggo came free from his pants. Hiccup’s mouth dropped open at seeing him, and his own cock twitched in response. He’d thought only porn stars had cocks like that, and even then only a selective few. He was so thick and so long and the head was a delicious pink. 

“Holy shit,” Hiccup managed to utter.

“Not too big for you I hope. Not everyone likes that.”

Hiccup reached out a tentative hand, curled fingers just beneath the head, stroked a little. He was hot and heavy, and Hiccup liked the sigh he breathed when he touched him. He knew size wasn’t everything, but he craved something like this, and somehow, here it was. It had seemed like a silly fantasy driven by media giving him unrealistic standards for men.

“You’re perfect.” Hiccup stroked all the way down to his base, then back up, squeezed at the head a little, and Viggo gasped. Then he was leaning down and kissing at Hiccup’s chest again, his hands yanking down his underwear to finally release his cock. He felt self conscious when comparing himself to Viggo, but that didn’t keep Viggo from wrapping a huge hand around him and pumping him slowly. Hiccup moaned. It felt wonderful to have someone touch him here with his consent. No one else had touched his cock since  _ him.  _ He had a sudden, terrifying moment of feeling a different hand around him, a wall against his back, and there was the sensation of being pinned and trapped. It quickly vanished though. Yes, Viggo was on top of him, but he was in no way trapped, had free use of his arms. He was on a comfortable bed and had ended up there of his own choice, not dragged behind a building where no one would see. Maybe Viggo was mostly a stranger to him, but he felt oddly safe with a stranger. The one who had assaulted him, he’d known all his life. He didn’t consider the instance to be rape, as there had been no penetration of any sort and he’d only touched him with his hand and had kept his own cock in his pants, but it had definitely been molestation. 

Hiccup pushed all of that aside, locked his memories away for the time being. This wasn’t what had happened to him before. This was good and wanted so very badly.

Viggo took turns lapping at Hiccup’s nipples, and it just made his cock burn more fiercely. Hiccup couldn’t help making an exclamation at each action. Where at first Viggo had been pumping his cock slowly, now his movements were fast. Coupled together, the sensations made him feel like he was going to cum. He’d never been driven to orgasm so fast in his life.

It only took about another minute. Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s hair, and he figured he should warn him.

“G-gonna cum.”

Viggo slid his other hand pleasingly over Hiccup’s side. “I want you to.” Then his teeth closed gently around one nipple and it hit him. He gave a cry, arched into Viggo, trembling as he sucked at his nipple and kept stroking him. Pleasure cascaded through his veins and cum spurted out onto his stomach. His moans came from his chest.

Once he’d settled down, Viggo released him. He straightened so that Hiccup’s hand fell away from his cock, then yanked at his pants and underwear, pulling them off of him. They weren’t done yet and Hiccup was just fine with that. He wanted to sit up to remove his shirt, but he was still recovering.

Viggo ran a hand over his heaving chest, was studying him as he did, and Hiccup took time to do the same. Skin was showing from the buttons Hiccup had managed to undo on his shirt, and hair too. Hiccup was struck by the urge to run his fingers through it, find his nipples and rub at them. 

“Have you tasted yourself before?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup shook his head. He’d wanted to out of curiosity, but doing such a thing seemed strange. He’d rather someone else make him try. 

“Here.” Viggo wiped two fingers through the substance on Hiccup’s stomach, brought them to his mouth. Hiccup opened and let him put them inside, licked and sucked. The taste wasn’t at all what he’d expected, but it wasn’t bad either. He moaned as he did this, realizing that sucking on fingers was a sensual experience, and Viggo hummed.

Viggo removed his fingers from Hiccup’s mouth, was taking his cum onto them again, and Hiccup opened again, expecting to be fed more, but he watched and closed his mouth when Viggo instead brought them to his. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he tasted it.

“Not bad,” he deduced. “Though you could make it taste sweeter if you added more fruit to your diet.”

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows, gave him an “Are you kidding me?” look.

“I eat at a college dining hall.”

Viggo laughed a little. “Right. You do. It’s of no consequence. Now sit up so we can get this shirt off of you.”

Hiccup did so, lifted his arms to let Viggo pull his shirt off of him. He was feeling self conscious, never having been naked for a sexual experience before, never having had sex before either. 

Viggo rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s abdomen. “Mm, beautiful.”

“I have too many freckles.”

“Quiet.” The word was sharp, a clear order. Viggo didn’t want to hear of his issues with self confidence. Hiccup kept his mouth shut.

Viggo stopped touching him, and Hiccup watched as he undressed. He was rather well muscled with large arms and a thick build. His thighs were strong and lovely, and then again Hiccup was drawn to staring at his cock. He licked his lips.

Viggo noticed the action. “Oh? Do you want to taste me?”

Hiccup had never done that before, but he found that he wanted to. He tilted his head up to meet Viggo’s gaze and nodded his head.

“Let’s get comfortable then,” Viggo said. He moved to sit on the bed, back resting against pillows. He spread his legs, patted one thigh as a signal for Hiccup to come over. He got onto his hands and knees, went over to his side. Then Viggo was leaning over to his black wood nightstand, pulling something out of a drawer. 

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo held up a bottle, and Hiccup recognized it as lube. “Was hoping I could finger you while you do this.”

Something inside of Hiccup throbbed. His cock tingled, nearly ready to be erect again. 

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then come closer.”

Hiccup moved so that he was pressed right up against him, on his knees. He looked at Viggo’s cock again. He knew he couldn’t take the whole thing, but he could at least give this a go. He’d never given a blowjob before and was eager to try it. He grasped Viggo by the base and leaned down. Viggo’s hand ran patiently through his hair, pleasantly over his back and his ass.

Hiccup put his mouth on him, bobbed slowly over the first couple of inches, feeling a stretch in his jaw from trying to avoid scraping him with his teeth. Viggo sighed, continued running his hand over him. Hiccup liked the feeling of him in his mouth and the knowledge that he was pleasing someone. Where he couldn’t reach with his mouth, he stroked with his hand.

Viggo uncapped the bottle, drew his hand from his back. Hiccup was growing erect again, aroused from what he was doing and the thought of being fingered. He moaned when Viggo’s hand went down, easily found his hole. The lube was cold, but it warmed quickly as Viggo circled his fingers over him. He wanted him to go inside, and he did, dipping in his middle finger. Hiccup’s muscles clenched down around him at first, but quickly released. Lust was sizzling in his blood.

He pulled off of Viggo to run his tongue along the underside of him. He was still astounded by how much ground there was to cover.

“That’s it,” Viggo breathed, voice low with satisfaction. He slid his finger all the way into him, and Hiccup gave a small, muffled cry. He liked the way that felt. “You’re very tight.”

“I’m a virgin,” Hiccup explained, only a little embarrassed by that. He knew people his age who had had sex. Then again, he also knew people his age who hadn’t. He pressed hungry, open mouthed kisses to the side of Viggo’s length, liked the way he twitched when he did.

“That’s almost unfortunate,” Viggo said. 

“Why?” Hiccup asked. He looked up at him, panting. Viggo was working his finger in and out of him. Hiccup wondered when he’d touch his prostate. His cock throbbed at the thought. He wanted to experience the fabled pleasure of it firsthand. “Want someone experienced?”

“Nonsense. You’re doing fine. I would just think someone as beautiful as yourself would have had sex by now.” Viggo wiggled a second finger into him, making Hiccup gasp. The stretch hurt for the moment, but it was good too.

“Wasn’t into the people who were into me,” Hiccup answered. That was true. Despite his own misgivings about his appearance, others seemed to find him attractive. 

He went back down on Viggo, suckled gingerly on the huge head of his cock, and Viggo sighed. His fingers went deep into him, and his muscles clenched again, almost to stave them off, but only for the briefest moment. 

Hiccup decided he wanted to try to take more of Viggo. Trying not to think about it or feel nervous, determined, he filled his mouth with him. He touched the back of his throat and he choked, but he didn’t pull off of him, tried pushing himself down even further. Viggo was stroking his hair and pulling it back from his face.

He felt a stretch in his throat and he was gagging, but he curled one hand into Viggo’s thigh and stayed there. His fingers were slowly moving in and out of him.

Eventually, Hiccup couldn’t handle it anymore, and he pulled off of him with a pop, coughing and gasping. Viggo hooked his fingers in his ass to stroke at his insides, creating a tingling in his lower back. He brushed his hair from his face.

“Sorry.”

Viggo huffed. “Deepthroating takes practice, my dear. No apologies required.” He straightened and angled his fingers, finally brushed them over what could only be Hiccup’s prostate. Pleasure pooled hot in his core, and he released a breathless moan. It made him really want Viggo’s cock, but he didn’t want to rush this, so he put his mouth back to him, enjoying giving him a blowjob. Viggo moaned as he sucked hard at the head, and Hiccup returned the sound as he continued to fuck him with his fingers and rub over his prostate. His nerves were burning and his cock was drooling precum. He’d never felt so good before. 

They continued pleasuring each other like that for a time, and the slowness of Viggo’s movements nearly drove Hiccup crazy. He wanted him bad.

Viggo drew his fingers away, leaving Hiccup whining.

“Come, darling, sit on me. I want to see your face.”

Heat shot up through Hiccup’s stomach and he pulled off of Viggo, panting. He watched Viggo apply lube to his cock before eagerly climbing into his lap and holding himself over his cock. Viggo had a hand between them to position himself. Now that this was actually happening, Hiccup was nervous about his size, but he was too excited and aroused for that to stop him. He’d been wanting a cock like this and now he was getting one.

Getting the head inside was hard, and it caused quite a stretch and some pain. Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s shoulders to steady himself, gave a cry once it pushed inside. His eyes closed as he continued to lower himself, mouth open in heaving breaths and the occasional moan. Viggo’s hands went to his hips, stroking encouragingly. 

“That’s it, Hiccup. You’re doing well. A few more inches.”

It was slow, given that he’d never done this before, but Hiccup ended up seated on Viggo’s cock, a deep, satisfied moan rising from his chest. He felt so full, and it was incredible how far he reached. Part of his shaft rested snugly against his prostate, pulsing bursts of heat through his ass and into his cock. There was pain too, but not enough for him to want to end this. He even found that he liked it. He adored every sensation of having Viggo’s cock in him. He throbbed against his passage and that just made him moan again. Viggo sighed, running hands over his sides. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at him.

“You look lovely on my cock.”

Hiccup liked hearing that. He began to rock his hips forward and back, and he enjoyed that sensation too. “Do I?”

Viggo sat up straight, wrapped one arm around his back, resting his other hand on his ass. “You do.” He leaned in, kissed at a nipple, and Hiccup grasped him harder at the shock of pleasure. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup was so aroused just thinking about the fact that he had a cock inside him. He was having sex with an attractive older man and he was enjoying it. “It’s so good.  _ Mm _ …”

“I’m glad.” One hand still on his ass, Viggo used the other to gently take ahold of Hiccup’s cock, so that his rocking had him thrusting into his hand. Hiccup moaned loudly, tossed his head back, and Viggo’s mouth found his throat. Hiccup kept his movements slow for the moment, working on adjusting to the size of what was in him, but he had the urge to be pounded, taken, absolutely ravished. He hoped Viggo would be willing to do that.

Viggo leaned back on the pillows, and Hiccup went with him, enjoying the feeling of his body against his. The position had a few inches of Viggo’s cock sliding out of him, but he didn’t mind. His body was firm and warm, but soft at the same time. Viggo gave his cock a squeeze, then gripped his ass with two hands. Hiccup liked that sensation.

Then Viggo moved his hips upwards till his balls pressed against him. He was deep again, and he’d rubbed against his prostate. 

“Agh!”

Viggo lifted his head from where he’d been kissing his neck, met him in the eye. His hips slowly went back down. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. 

Another steady thrust upwards that had Hiccup grunting and moaning and digging his nails into Viggo’s shoulders. Viggo made no reaction, gaze fixed on his. 

“I’m not hurting you? We don’t have to do it this way if I am.”

Back down again. Hiccup loved the slide of him, the friction. He sparked pleasure everywhere he touched.

“I  _ want  _ it this way,” Hiccup told him. He wasn’t going to tell him that there was some pain with it, because what if Viggo stopped if he did? “Please.” He’d never said the next two words before, but what better time than now? “Fuck me.”

Viggo chuckled. “Not as fragile as you look, are you?” Up again, making Hiccup whimper. “Good.” His voice was suddenly very heavy with that word, showing his pleasure, and it raised the hair on Hiccup’s arms. “Because I do quite like it in here. So very tight.”

Hiccup groaned at his words. Another thing he liked was dirty talking. He wanted to hear what his partner had to say about the experience and his body, wanted to be objectified just for sex in that moment. He’d liked Viggo’s voice from the moment he’d heard it, but it was so much more attractive all deep and rumbly with satisfaction and arousal. To think that  _ he _ was the cause of that was even better. 

Viggo kept up his movements. They weren’t fast, but they’d gained at least a little speed. Hiccup had the weird thought that if he looked down he’d be able to see Viggo’s cock making an indent in his stomach, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He was certainly big enough to spark the thought though. Hiccup couldn’t help wondering his size, if he’d ever measured. Maybe he could just ask.

“Do you know how big you are?” he panted.

“Around nine inches,” Viggo answered readily, almost as if he’d been expecting the question. “Not everyone can take me. You’re doing well.”

Hiccup squeezed around him. “ _ Fuck _ , but you feel so  _ good. _ ”

Viggo hummed in pleasure. He leaned forward, nuzzled his nose against Hiccup’s ear. “So you like me in your little hole?”

“ _ Mm-hm _ ,  _ yes _ .”

“It’s a perfect little hole. Made right for fucking. I fancy I’m going to use it all night. When not with my cock, then my fingers or toys. Think you can handle that?”

Hiccup truly didn’t know if he could, how long it would take for exhaustion to set in, but he  _ wanted  _ to. He answered truthfully though.

“I don’t know.”

Viggo nipped at his lobe.

“Would you at least like to try?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Excellent. In return I’ll have you cumming.”

“Fuck, I’d like that.”

Viggo gripped him hard, very suddenly rolled them over, and Hiccup yelped in surprise. He was looking at him, a raging fire of lust in those dark brown eyes. 

“Now, my dear, if you don’t mind, I’d like to rail you.” His voice was a heated growl.

Unlike any of their interactions before, he didn’t wait for Hiccup’s approval. Hiccup would have given it, but his hard thrusts started before he could speak. Instead he was crying out at the sudden ferocity of his movements. The pleasure became violent, and the pain worsened, but it wasn’t so bad that he needed him to stop. He wrapped his arms and legs around him to brace himself, reveling in this startling new experience. He absolutely adored the feeling of a cock in him and stretching him and taking him deep and hard. The friction against his insides was so good it nearly had him bucking, never mind how it felt against his prostate. Everything between his legs coursed through with pleasure. He liked the collision of Viggo’s powerful hips, the slap of his balls against his ass, the sounds all that created. Viggo was grunting with exertion, and Hiccup wanted to hear him moan. It was possible he was just quieter than him. Though, it was easily possible that  _ everyone  _ was quieter than him. He was crying out and moaning with each thrust, and he realized he might have sounded like he was exaggerating, but he couldn’t seem to help it. He was glad he was in Viggo’s private home and not being fucked in a dorm room where the walls were thin and the neighbors would hear. He hadn’t been in college very long, but it didn’t take long for people to get together and figure out where to put what. He’d overheard plenty of sexual encounters. 

“You sound exquisite,” Viggo panted. “Do you moan when you touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. “When I’m home at least. Can’t exactly moan in the -  _ aghhh _ \- communal shower.”

Viggo grunted, lips twitching into a small smirk. “So not an exhibitionist then.”

“Don’t think so.”

“A shame. You’re beautiful enough for a display.”

Hiccup had never really thought of himself as attractive, but he did at the moment. Why would an older man want to fuck him if he weren’t attractive? And something about having his cock in him  _ made _ him feel attractive. 

They said little things to each other as they fucked, things of no importance. Hiccup was more focused on what he was feeling than anything else, and Viggo was focused on what he was doing, on giving them both pleasure. His mouth was open in heaving breaths, and the look of pure lust on his face was so hot. He started moaning after a while. It was a quiet noise, closer to a sigh than anything else, but it was there, and Hiccup liked it. 

Viggo’s moans grew louder. “I’d like to cum in you,” he growled. 

“ _ Please _ .”

Viggo’s thrusts grew harder, making Hiccup arch and cry out, and then he felt him throbbing. A hot substance spurted into him and he moaned loudly at the new sensation, quite liking it. Viggo gave a cry and a few more final thrusts, and then he was slowing, breathing hard. He slipped out of Hiccup, though his fingers soon found the same place, rubbing at his hole. Cum seeped out of him, and Hiccup found himself feeling terribly empty. He wasn’t worried that he hadn’t cum yet though. He knew prostate orgasms didn’t happen with just a single session of stimulation, and Viggo had promised him an orgasm. His rim throbbed against Viggo’s fingers, muscles clenching, hungry to have something back inside. It felt terribly good to be touched there. 

“Ooh, greedy little ass.” Viggo dipped two fingers inside. “Did you like having it filled and fucked?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered breathlessly. 

Viggo held himself up on one arm, leaned his head down to kiss Hiccup on the mouth as he drove his fingers into him. Hiccup whimpered against him, enjoying the feeling of Viggo’s fingers and his insides slick with cum. He fingered him slowly, a sharp contrast from the pounding he’d just taken, and it only made Hiccup want more. 

Then he crooked his fingers, began rubbing at his prostate, and Hiccup moaned loudly into his mouth. His arms unwrapped from him, his limbs turning to jelly with the intense pleasure. It was difficult to keep his legs up. 

Viggo kissed him deeply, accepting each of his sounds. His fingers continued to move inside of him, massage that sweet spot, and Hiccup started trembling. It was so  _ good _ .

His fingers left, and Hiccup whined at it, bucked, rubbing his cock against Viggo’s stomach. That didn’t last long though. Viggo pulled off of him and rolled to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup panted.

“Getting those toys I spoke of.” Viggo was opening another drawer. “On your stomach, if you would.”

Hiccup was quick to obey, eager for whatever Viggo had planned. He’d proven more than adequate at pleasuring him.

Viggo was back on the bed, and in a few moments Hiccup felt something hard pressing at his hole and sliding inside. He moaned, grasped at pillows. It felt like smooth plastic, and he wondered what it was right up until he heard a click and was driven into a world of pleasure.

“Oh  _ god! _ ” Hiccup lifted his ass, and Viggo angled the vibrator, pressed it right against his prostate. Pleasure shuddered straight up his spine. 

“Oh, you like that?” Viggo stroked the back of one of his thighs.

“ _ Unnngh, yeahhh _ .” 

Hiccup became a mewling mess as Viggo played with the vibrator. He twisted it and thrusted gently, covering every inch of his insides with goodness. It lasted a few lovely minutes, and then he held it firmly against his prostate, bringing cries and yelps out of him. He began shaking rather violently, and sensation was so overwhelming that tears were pulled from his eyes. He almost wanted to tell Viggo it was too much.

Though, Viggo seemed to sense that. The vibrator turned off and was pulled from him, and Hiccup just laid there and moaned as aftershocks of the pleasure flashed through him. He felt a wetness on his belly from precum, and he flushed at the fact that he’d gotten it on Viggo’s bed. He hoped he wouldn’t mind.

“Beautiful,” Viggo complimented, both his hands running nice and warm over his back. “Just beautiful.” He massaged his ass, then stroked firmly over his rim and perineum. More precum leaked from his cock.

There were more toys after that: two different types of dildos that Hiccup very much liked. Then three of Viggo’s fingers. He was tired and wanted desperately to cum and sate the burning in his body, but he needed his cock touched for that.

“Can I cum?” Hiccup asked as Viggo pushed his fingers steadily in and out. “I-I’m getting tired.” He hated admitting it, but he’d had a long week, and this had been going on for what felt like quite the length of time.

“As long as you don’t mind taking my cock again.”

Hiccup hummed in pleasure. “I don’t.”

Viggo directed him into a position where he’d be able to see his face. He was on his back on the edge of the bed with Viggo standing between his legs. 

Hiccup panted as he slowly entered him, small, high-pitched sounds leaving him with each one. Viggo grunted and groaned once he was fully in him again, and Hiccup moaned in response.

“Don’t touch yourself until I say,” Viggo ordered as he began deftly moving his hips in small, sharp motions. “I want us to cum at around the same time.”

Hiccup nodded, unable to find words. That would be wonderful. He’d heard a lot about what it was like to orgasm with someone inside you, and he wanted to experience that. Not quite a prostate orgasm, but close. Now he found himself wondering if there would be repeats of this, if he’d be able to eventually cum from just Viggo’s cock. He was such an attractive man, and he had undeniable expertise and confidence in bed. Though, he supposed they could talk in the morning. 

He vastly enjoyed the way Viggo fucked him. Sometimes there were long, measured thrusts where he almost pulled completely out, and other times there were short, hard thrusts. He was almost consistently stimulating his prostate, and it set his nerves to burning. He gave cries and moans, pleased when the occasional moan slipped out of Viggo between his grunts. He was leaned over him, hands on either side to support him, and Hiccup enjoyed how domineering of a position it was. 

“Hiccup, touch yourself.”

His hand flew to his cock to do so. He pumped himself in time with Viggo’s thrusts, rolling into them, thrusting into his hand. His pleasure increased tenfold.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

“That’s it, Hiccup,” Viggo panted. “Listen to your body.”

After having gone a while without orgasm, Hiccup came quickly at the touch of his hand. His back arched and his head went back, an elated shout leaving his throat. His muscles contracted around Viggo, pumping pleasure into him. Viggo groaned, bowed his head, and Hiccup felt his release for the second time. In the midst of his own, it was incredible. He loved how his insides hugged his cock as his own relievingly dashed cum onto his stomach. For a moment or two Hiccup was frozen with his body curved and his mouth open and his hand just beneath the head of his cock. He shook and his toes curled, and then he flopped back down, breathing hard, eyes closing. Exhaustion crammed itself into his senses, but it was a pleasant kind. He felt thoroughly pleased and worked over.

He was drifting off when Viggo pulled out of him. Fingers ran down his face, the side of his neck.

“Was that to your liking?”

Hiccup wanted to give a good answer, a compliment, but all that came out was a small “yeah.” His limbs felt utterly useless and all his muscles felt relaxed.

Viggo might have said something else. Hiccup heard the hum and rumble of his voice, but he couldn’t make out words. Time passed and he was cleaned - he thought - and then he was being carefully moved. A soft pillow under his head, a good mattress, comfortable blankets over him, a hot, firm body pressed into his. He fell deeply into sleep without a care in the world.

  
  


Hiccup woke from what felt like a pleasant and restful sleep with an arm wrapping around his chest and a mouth on the curve of his ear.

“Good morning, darling.” Viggo’s voice was heavy with lust. 

“Mm.” Hiccup shifted against him. He quite liked this wake up. The lust was mutual, as he had morning wood. There was anxiety tingling in the back of his mind though, an urge to check his phone. He hadn’t told anyone where he’d gone, and he was sure he probably had worried texts from Fishlegs. He could do that later though. It was Saturday. Besides, it wasn’t like he was in any danger.

Hiccup groaned as Viggo’s fingers pressed at his hole. It wasn’t a pleased groan though. Contrary to last night, that hurt quite a bit.

“Hm, you feel rather swollen over here,” Viggo said. “I suppose that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have gone so hard on you for your first time.”

“I liked it,” Hiccup told him. He didn’t want Viggo to regret what they’d done. He certainly wasn’t regretting it. Yes, it hurt now, but it had been more than good at the time. It was worth it. “It’s okay.”

“Well, we won’t be doing that again now.” Viggo pulled his fingers away. “On your back. We can rub our cocks together.”

Hiccup’s face heated a little as he rolled onto his back and Viggo positioned himself on top of him. His cock was flush against his, deliciously hard, but he was self conscious of his own size.

“I’m smaller,” Hiccup said. “Will that do anything for you?”

Viggo spit into his hand, and somehow he even made that action look elegant. He put that hand between them, took ahold of Hiccup’s cock, making him gasp. 

“You’re a perfect size, my dear,” Viggo told him. “Do you have the idea that you’re small, or are you comparing yourself to me?”

“Comparing,” Hiccup answered. He knew he wasn’t small, was a little bigger than average if he was being honest, but he felt small next to Viggo. 

Viggo slowly stroked him, slicking him up with his saliva. Hiccup moaned softly, grabbed at Viggo’s back.

“That’s just silly,” Viggo told him. “You’re more than sufficient, and rather beautiful if I might add.”

Hiccup felt himself blushing harder. He couldn’t help it: no one had called his cock beautiful before.

Viggo managed to grasp the both of them in one hand, though his fingers couldn’t reach all the way around. He moved his hips, dragging his length against Hiccup’s, and that felt terribly good. Hiccup pressed himself into it, breathed a contented sigh. 

“Mm, I suppose this is new to you too, unless for some reason you equate losing your virginity with being penetrated,” Viggo said.

“I don’t,” Hiccup answered breathlessly, running his hands over Viggo’s back. “This is new to me.”

“And do you like it?” 

Hiccup intently met his eyes, nodded. Viggo felt so good against him, so hard and hot and real. The friction was terribly sweet along the underside of him, hitting all the places he was sensitive. In an attempt to be sexy, he moaned before biting his lower lip. Viggo’s breaths became heavy at it, and the speed of his movements increased. So it had worked.

Hiccup ran his hands lower, grabbed at his firm ass. He found himself wondering if Viggo would let him penetrate him. He didn’t know if he would ask though. The man seemed to be more of a top.

Hiccup particularly liked it when the heads of their cocks rubbed together, very sensitive around the ridge of it. He moved with Viggo, releasing his lower lip to let out his moans. Viggo grunted, leaned down to kiss him, the hand that wasn’t holding them together pressed beside him to keep him up. Hiccup liked having him over him, strong and dominating. He eagerly kissed back, one hand going to grab at his shoulder while the other stayed at his ass.

“Your cock feels very good, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed upon pulling away, and that eased his worries about it. 

“Th-thanks?”

Viggo chuckled, gave him a quick kiss. “Now, would you like one orgasm or two?”

“Uh,  _ mm _ , you wouldn’t mind if I said two?”

“Well, given that I’m older, it takes me longer to orgasm,” Viggo explained. “And longer to get aroused again. Two seems fair in comparison.”

“Two, then.”

“Good.” Viggo nuzzled his cheek with his nose. “You look excellent in the throes of orgasm.”

Hiccup was so attracted to the way Viggo spoke: his accent and his voice and his word choice… it was all so attractive. Did he know how seductive it was?

Said “throes” came upon him in a matter of minutes. He bucked his hips hard into Viggo, and he stopped thrusting, instead just stroked the both of them in his hand. Hiccup moaned loudly at it, at the feeling of his cum coating the both of them. His nails dug into Viggo’s skin, making him hiss a little, but he didn’t tell him to stop. 

Viggo stopped before he could become too sensitive and the touch would turn painful. He gave him a heavy, open-mouthed kiss.

“There you are. That’s one. Care to get me off?”

Hiccup was more than eager to. He nodded, and that proceeded to Viggo lying back and propping himself up on his elbows, legs spread. Hiccup wanted to go right for his cock, but he also wanted to show that he could do better than just that. He started by kissing him on the mouth. Then he worked gently over his neck, not wanting to leave any visible marks. He stroked his thick thighs as he kissed towards his chest, enjoying the feeling of them under his hands. Viggo hummed and caressed his back.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. 

Hiccup didn’t mind kissing his chest through his hair. There was quite a bit of it, but it worked to make him more attractive. He ran one hand over his abdomen as he found a nipple with his mouth. Viggo sighed, and Hiccup flicked his eyes up at him to see his head tilted back with his mouth open. So maybe it didn’t matter that Viggo was quiet, because he still made it known that he was satisfied, just not as outwardly as Hiccup did.

Hiccup enjoyed playing with his nipples and running his hands along his body. He greatly enjoyed how thickly built Viggo was. There was muscle, but not an absurd amount. He was just… big.

Which led Hiccup to thinking about his cock. He found it with one hand, lowered himself to lap at it. It was strange licking his own seed off of someone else, but it was also a good experience, an erotic one. 

Hiccup made sure to get every inch of him with his tongue before lowering his head to take him into his mouth. Viggo moaned a little, ran fingers through his hair. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Something about that praise had Hiccup tingling. He moaned in response, cock twitching back to life.

Viggo took notice, laughed a little. “Seems you have a bit of a praise kink, my dear. That a new discovery?”

Hiccup didn’t want to stop, so he just bobbed his head in a nod over him. Viggo’s other hand ran lower, massaged at his ass. He gave him a light slap and Hiccup made a sound of surprise around him. It had barely hurt, yet something about the inkling of pain was good. He moaned in pleasure when Viggo did it again.

Though, Hiccup tried his best to focus on what he was doing. He stroked Viggo where his mouth couldn’t reach, and with his other hand he lightly squeezed his balls. Viggo made a pleased sound, went back to stroking his back and his hair.

“Yes, such a good boy. Do you want my cum in your mouth?”

“Mm.” He tried to make it sound like an affirmative.

“You’d look pretty with it dripping off your chin.”

Hiccup very much liked that idea. He stroked Viggo harder, bobbed his head faster. He kept up that rhythm, wanting to make him cum. Eventually it worked. A moan came from him and his cock throbbed, and then his mouth was flooded with hot, earthy liquid. He wanted to be as sexy as possible, so he moaned in response, met Viggo’s gaze from under his eyelashes. Viggo’s lips were parted, and he gripped his hair hard at that. Cum trickled out from around Hiccup’s lips, got on his chin just as Viggo had wanted it to.

Hiccup had never done this before, but he swallowed. Then he was doing his best to clean the head of Viggo’s cock before he got too sensitive. Viggo moaned again, louder, and it was a lovely sound. Though, it did have to end, and Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s hair to signal this. Hiccup let go, lifted his head, licking his lips. Viggo brought a finger to his chin, scooped up the substance there, and put his finger into his mouth. Hiccup very willingly accepted it, sucked it off his finger. 

A purr left Viggo’s mouth. “Oh, you sexy little thing.”

Then he was on him, pushing him onto his back, leaving desperate, scorching kisses down his body. Heat tingled through Hiccup’s nerves. He hoped Viggo was going to suck his cock in return.

He kissed teasingly around it, then to his inner thighs, and Hiccup whined, clutched at his hair.

“Don’t worry, Hiccup, I’ll get to that,” he assured him. “I want to show you another pleasure first.” His hands slid under his ass, lifted him towards his mouth, and -  _ oh _ … Hiccup let out a shuddering moan as his tongue ran hot over his hole. The contact hurt and was soothing all at once and he liked it and the way his beard rubbed at sensitive skin.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Viggo pressed his mouth to him, hummed, tongue dipping inside. Hiccup was breathless. He hadn’t expected this to feel so good. He’d of course figured that the men in porn had just been exaggerating, as was the nature of the thing. He knew it wasn’t good to keep referencing, but he was a queer teen in America. Where else was he supposed to learn about sex with guys?

Hiccup rested his head back and shut his eyes, letting himself fall into the sensations. One hand went to slowly stroke his cock. Viggo’s mouth was so soft and wet and hot, and there was a determination in his movements. It continued like that for a while, and then he was pulling away, teasing him with just the tip of his tongue, and Hiccup couldn’t find his breath. He whined as his mouth went back, pumped himself harder.

“D-didn’t know this felt-” gasp- “so good.”

Viggo didn’t respond, just pressed his tongue flat against him and lapped hard. Hiccup shook a little.

He came up from that, lowered his ass back onto the bed. He tugged his hand away from his cock, replaced it with his own and the touch of his lips. Hiccup released a cry, clutching at Viggo’s hair. 

“Mm, good boy.” He licked him, searing him through with pleasure. “Such a pretty cock.”

Hiccup moaned loudly at the praise, immensely enjoying it. He loved it when Viggo ran his open lips down the length of him, trailing the tip of his tongue along. And then, good god the head was in his mouth. 

“ _ Agh!  _ Viggo!”

All it took was Viggo sucking lightly on the head for him to cum. He cried out and arched and grunted. He felt embarrassed mere seconds later though when Viggo was pulling off of him and licking his lips; he’d clearly swallowed.

“You look so pretty all flushed like that.”

That only made Hiccup blush harder. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to- No one’s ever- It just-”

Viggo laughed lightly, the sound spreading cool relief through him. “It’s alright, Hiccup.” He stroked his thigh. “You were already sensitive from one orgasm anyway. Besides, I don’t think I lasted very long the first time I had my cock in someone’s mouth.”

“When was that?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking curiously. He was feeling tired again, wiped out from the two orgasms. He was so glad it was a Saturday and hoped that Viggo would allow him to sleep longer.

“Oh,  _ years _ ago,” Viggo told him. “Think I was fifteen.”

“Boy or girl?” Hiccup wanted to know.

“Boy. He was older than me. Smart and handsome. We didn’t last though.” Viggo kissed him on the forehead. “You look exhausted. Best get back to sleep.”

Hiccup nodded, in definite agreement with that. He let Viggo tuck him in, and he happily sighed. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep. 

  
  


Once Hiccup had fallen asleep, Viggo took up his phone. He opened the camera and turned it sideways, then took multiple pictures of him. He looked beautiful with his face relaxed and his hair mussed and his chest showing with his rosy nipples.

Satisfied, Viggo went to shower. The night had gone as planned. He’d wanted Hiccup to end up in his bed from the instant he’d come close to beating him at that chess game. He was intelligent, and Viggo found nothing sexier than intelligence.

Though, he was naive too, and that could help Viggo out. It had been a while since he’d had a boy, especially one so young, but he felt like Hiccup would be perfect. He’d have to ease him into it of course. No point in having him faint by showing him the Playroom too soon.

Once cleaned and dressed, Viggo went back into his bedroom. He snorted quietly to himself at Hiccup’s underwear on the floor. He hadn’t noticed last night. He liked that though. It made him seem innocent. 

In the living room, Viggo noticed that Hiccup had left his phone on the couch. Curious, he went over and picked it up. A tap at the button on the bottom and it lit up, showing numerous texts from what were most likely his friends. There was one from Snotlout making a crude joke, two from Astrid, one of which wished him a good night, (Viggo smirked. He  _ had  _ had a good night), a ridiculous picture from Ruffnut, something in French from Tuffnut, and over 10 from a worried Fishlegs asking where he was and if he was alright. So Hiccup hadn’t told anyone where he’d been going, which meant he wanted to keep this a secret, like he’d been expecting it to turn into something more as well. That made Viggo smile. He’d reeled him in so easily. 

He wondered what his password was as he set the phone back down. He’d figure it out another time. Too soon to go snooping through photos and possibly social media, but he’d no doubt crack it. He always did.

Before making himself breakfast, Viggo decided to post to his own version of social media: a deep web group for those with kinkier tastes. It wasn’t difficult to upload the pictures of Hiccup to his laptop and then post them with the announcement:

**I found a new boy.**


End file.
